Scavenger Hunt
by HopelessRomanatic
Summary: Dawn and Paul are going on a scavenger hunt for love. Oneshot. Ikarishipping. This is for SurferGurl14's summer ikarishipping oneshot contest. wish me luck!


**This my oneshot I am going to enter on Surfergurl's ikarishipping contest. I hope you like it! Go, go, Ikarishipping!**

**Dawn: Thank you very much!**

**Paul: …**

**Me: *sweatdrop* I don't own pokemon either. WAHHH!**

* * *

><p>Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.<p>

Ugh! When will school ever end? Thought Dawn Berlitz, waiting impatiently.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

Dawn let her head drop on her desk, making a loud noise.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock.

She sat up, waiting, and drumming her fingers on her desk.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock… RRRIIINNNGGG!

The students in K-9 threw their papers up and ran outside. Screaming and yelling came out in all directions. Dawn ran outside, not knowing she bumped Paul. He grumbled something about her and took off.

Outside, Misty, Leaf, May, Iris, and Avery all waited for Dawn.

"Ready?" Asked Dawn, happily.

"You betcha we are!" answered May. Those two jumped around. Avery groaned about going to the mall and all the disasters. May gave her a '_come on!_' look. Avery pretended she didn't notice.

"Avery, you're a party pooper," said Misty.

"Whatever," retorted Avery.

"Hey, what about coming to my house to play games with the guys. Shopping is soooo B-O-R-R-I-N-G. And it's Mario Kart Wii," invited Gary. _That_ convinced her.

"That is NOT how you spell boring! Dummy!" criticized Avery. Gary stuck out his tongue.

"Gary is so cute…," Leaf said dreamily, unaware that the others were there. May slapped her forehead.

"You too?" grumbled May unhappily.

"No!" Leaf said rather quickly, "Ow! Misty!" Iris stood aside, smiling at the little group.

"Are we going or not?" Misty cried behind her shoulder as she and Leaf raced to their bikes.

"Coming!" cried Dawn. She looked behind her back to look at Paul. She shook her head.

"To the mall it is!" yelled May.

"Shut up, May! People are staring!" said Iris. May skipped happily, ignoring her.

"Aye, maybe Avery was wise… no wait, take that back," Dawn talked to herself. Misty waved to her to start moving.

* * *

><p>(at the mall)<p>

"OMGGG! That is the cutest thing ever!" squealed Leaf, picking up a lime green mini-skirt with yellow and purple flowers at the hem. "Now I need something to go with it…"

"How 'bout… this?" Misty exclaimed, magically pulled a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue ribbon at the bottom out of the 50% off rack. Iris held up a pair of black boots. Leaf squealed and snatched the shirt and boots and raced to the dressing room. May looked at a red mini-dress with a purple and silver sash and a silver lining at the hem and collar.

"Wow May, no wonder everyone calls you the shopping empress," commented Iris, who moved to the school exactly 2 months before final testing. May smiled.

Dawn stood aside, looking for something cute, when she noticed a red Post-It note fell out of her linen cardigan (not fashionable, but that was her favorite cardigan). She bent over to pick it up. It said:

Hey Dawn,

You may not know who I am,

But go to

Olivine Lighthouse,

3rd floor and find a

Solrock balloon with a

Note attached to it.

"A scavenger hunt? Cool! Um, guys?" said Dawn.

"What?" asked Iris, examining a detailed shirt. Inside, Iris was smiling hopefully.

"I've got to leave! I'm sorry!" exclaimed Dawn, bouncing up and down and ran.

"Another party pooper. Dang the luck, dang it!" cried May, knowing Dawn would hear. Dawn faced her and stuck her tongue out and ran out the door.

"It worked! She's going!" exclaimed Leaf, getting out of the dressing room. May, Misty, and Iris smiled slyly.

* * *

><p>(at the same time, with the guys)<p>

"I'm gonna beat you Gary!" yelled Avery, racing to 1st place with Toad, just a bit behind Gary's Yoshi.

"Oh no you aren't!" replied Gary, and got hit by a battle shell. "Hey!"

"Haha! Got you Gary!" cried Ash with triumph. "Besides, hay is for horses."

"Standing to your little sis, huh?" asked Drew, behind Ash with King Boo. Ash sped up with Koopa Troopa, leaving Drew and King Boo behind. "Hey!"

"Pika pi!" cheered Pikachu.

With all the racket, Paul sat silently, observing. Later, he gave up. He stuck his hand into his pocket ready to walk outside, only to find a purple Post-It note that said:

Hiya Paul!

You may not know who I am,

But please go to

Olivine Ranch

And there

You will find

An Elekid pokedoll

With a blue Post-It Note attached to it.

Paul stared at the note and shrugged and walked outside, ready to go to the ranch, not bothering to tell the others.

"Yeah! I beat you Gary!" screamed Avery.

"Poo. Lets play Smash Bros. Brawl," Gary said, ejecting the Mario Kart disc.

"I call being Red!" cried Ash.

"That's your counter part, dumb head. Hey, do you think Paul just left? To go?" Drew asked. The others looked around, and smiled.

"Yesssssssss!" cried Avery.

"Would you shut up?" asked an annoyed Drew. Well, the only thing he is annoyed of is Avery's yelling.

"No," replied Avery sweetly.

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>(with Dawn)<p>

"Olivine Lighthouse, 3rd floor. Ah Ha! There!" Dawn picked up the Solrock balloon and the note. It said:

This might scare you,

But go to Rose Street's haunted house

Bring this balloon with you

It will help

Find a yellow Pokeflute, and play it.

Then you will find a

Orange Post-It Note.

"Why _the_ haunted house? Why do I have to go there?" exclaimed Dawn, walking outside of the lighthouse. A gust of wind hit her.

"Piplup!" cried a frantic Piplup.

"Come on Piplup! Nothing to be afraid of!" soothes Dawn. She got on her bike (Ash paid back for when Pikachu fried it "extra crispy") and rode to Rose House. Near the house, Dawn thought she heard something like a Gastly, but figured that's because this is a haunted house. She pushed the door open and it made a long, creaking noise.

"Pip!" Dawn took a few steps and the balloon wriggled out of her grip. It floated to the dusty chandelier and popped.

"EEEKK!" screamed Dawn as a yellow Pokeflute bonked her head. Hard. She bent over to pick it up when Piplup pulled it to a pile of oil.

"Piplup! Why did you do that?" cried Dawn. The oil bubbled, scared Piplup for the one millionth time, and a sheet of paper appeared. Dawn quickly picked up the paper and the Pokeflute.

"Lugia's song?" Dawn started slowly and softly played it and the chandelier appeared to be a Gengar. A nice one. It started to talk.

"Why hello Dawn."

"H…How do you know my name?" sputtered Dawn. Gengar chuckled.

"Now that's a secret. Here, a Lunatone stone." Dawn took the stone from him and read the note.

Dawn, come to

Olivine PokeCenter and

Ask Nurse Joy to heal your pokemon.

She will ask some questions

And if you get it all right,

She will hand you a

Yellow Post-It Note.

* * *

><p>(at the same time, with Paul)<p>

Paul walked across the farm and came across a Miltank caring for it's calf. Paul noticed the Elekid pokedoll and picked it up. The note fluttered and flew out of Paul's grip. Honchkrow appeared out of it's pokeball and flew to the note. It caught it and gave it to Paul. He grabbed it and read it.

Blue! I love this color!

Never mind that, but go to

Olivine PokeMart

And buy 10 regular pokeballs

The salesman with soon give you a

Green Post-It Note

Paul arrived at the market and a gust of air conditioning hit him, knocking him off his feet. Cursing, he asked the salesman for the 10 pokeballs. The clumsy man fumbled for it.

"Pathetic," mumbled Paul. When he gave the pokeballs to Paul, Paul paid and he also gave Paul a premier ball. Paul opened it and the green Post-It was in there. It said:

Paul, go to

Jasmine's Gym

And challenge her

If you beat her,

She'll tell you what to do.

* * *

><p>(with Dawn)<p>

"Oh man! Where is the stupid Pokecenter!" cried Dawn, lost again. "Pokecenter, pokecenter, pokecenter…" Piplup tugged at her. "Not now Piplup."

"Hmmp!" said Piplup. Piplup hopped to the pokcenter, leaving Dawn, _still_ tring to find the pokecenter. Piplup walked to Nurse Joy, and tried to tell her what she was supposed to do.

About 10 minutes later, Piplup went out of the center and found Dawn, _still_ trying to find it.

"Piplup! There you are!" cried Dawn happily. Piplup stuck its hand out and gave Dawn the direction to the center.

"You must be Dawn!" greeted Nurse Joy. Dawn nodded and gave Joy her pokemon. While they were healing, Joy asked Dawn some simple questions on pokemon health.

"Great job, Dawn! Now, go to Glitter Lake right next to Glitter Lighthouse, and stay there. You do know the way there, right?" asked Joy.

"No need to worry! I know the way!" replied Dawn. "Wait didn't you have to give me a Yellow Post-It note?"

"Well, you said you know the way so I suppose you don't need it. Okay, just be careful!"

At the lake, Dawn sat staring into the lake, wondering what is going on.

* * *

><p>(same time, Paul)<p>

At the gym, Paul and Jasmine had an intense battle.

"Weavile, Shadow Claw!"

"Block it with Sand Tomb, Steelix!" Paul defeated Jasmine and she realized he was the one she had to do the task for.

"Paul, go to Glitter Lake and there you will meet someone. You do know where the lake is, right?"

"Yes I do know. Thank you Jasmine." Paul walked out of the Gym and headed towards the lake.

* * *

><p>(at the lake with the both of them)<p>

"Paul?" You are the one I have meet?" No way! Oh man! What am I going to do?" Dawn rambled on, running back and forth.

"Shut up Troublesome." Dawn glared at him but was quiet. The two of them sat down and there was a long silence.

"So, Paul, umm… what got you here?" asked Dawn. Paul looked at her and the two started to blush.

RUSTLE.

"Whoa! What was that?" cried Dawn, clinging onto Paul. Paul couldn't help it but smiled. The two soon talked a lot and Dawn laughed so hard that Paul started to laugh.

"You should smile more. I like you that way," said Dawn, not realizing what she said. Paul pulled Dawn to the lake and splashed water on her.

"Hey! Stop! Paul!" He pulled her under and gave her an underwater kiss. She kissed him back. When they resurfaced, Avery, Ash, and the gang was there.

"We saw everything!" cried May, giving them a wink.

"We even recorded it!" said Ash.

"Shut up, would you?" screamed Iris.

"You recorded it?" asked a bewildered Dawn.

"It's Avery's fault! She the one who gave us all the ideas!" All the others blamed Avery and pointed at her.

"Ahh…" giggled Avery.

"Why youuuuu!" cried Dawn.

"Whaaa! Someone help me!" cried Avery, running from evil Dawn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!" Paul pulled Dawn away from Avery and kissed her. Leaf, Misty, and May took out their cell phones and took a picture.

"Mwa-ha-ha!"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo? What do you think? Please review, and hope I win! ;D<strong>

**Paul: Don't review! It's horrible!**

**Me: You are horrible!**


End file.
